


Inicio

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo había comenzado todo.





	Inicio

¿Cómo había comenzado?

Ninguno estaba realmente seguro.

En un principio, a Fuji no le había interesado más que descubrir si Tezuka tenía límites y si él podía o no llegar a su mismo nivel.

Echizen había sido un nuevo reto que se había presentado, igual de emocionante que el que prometía Tezuka pero diferente a su vez, con un potencial en desarrollo que él mismo quería sacar a la luz.

Para Echizen ambos habían sido —y seguían siendo— rivales a los que valía la pena vencer.

Tezuka era un constante que estaba mucho más cerca a la cima a la que él quería llegar antes que él, sólo por sobrepasarlo y demostrarle su valor.

En cambio Fuji, con sus secretos y momentáneas muestras de interés, no parecía estar recorriendo el mismo camino que ellos y aun así seguía allí, como un eterno desafío que aparentaba estar cerca sólo para de repente exhibir tales habilidades que tenía que esforzarse para no quedarse atrás y hacer mucho más para superarlo, así fuese fugazmente.

Para Tezuka los dos siempre habían sido un mundo de posibilidades que para florecer sólo necesitaban descubrir los retos que les podía presentar el mundo.

Quizás encargarse él mismo de hacer eso era egoísta, aunque no tanto como luchar para que ambos fuesen tras él en lugar de quedarse atrás y desperdiciar su talento.

Y tal vez ese había sido el comienzo, aun cuando el que había empezado a continuar con los desafíos fuera de la cancha había sido Echizen y el que había dado el primer paso, con sonrisas diferentes a las usuales e invitaciones, había sido Fuji.

No que eso importarse mucho.

Porque independientemente de cómo habían llegado a ese punto, el interés que los tres habían compartido se había convertido hace mucho en algo más cercano a una obsesión que ya no estaba totalmente relacionada con el tenis.

Y por extraño que todavía fuese para todos despertar en una cama que se sentía demasiado estrecha, con dos cálidos cuerpos inusualmente cerca y sábanas excesivamente enredadas entre ellos, también era algo que ninguno de ellos quería cambiar.


End file.
